Muñeca de Porcelana
by L-na012
Summary: Ranma,Kuno y Mousse compites por las chicas, con quien se quedara Ranma? One-Shot pasen y lean! :D


**Hola e aquí un oneshot hecho por moi :D bueno los personajes de ranma ½ no me pertenecen si no que pertenecen a su autora rumiko…bla..bla…bla**

**Bueno aquí empieza:**

Era una mañana normal en la casa de los Tendo, Akane levantaba pesas con una revista es su mano izquierda, la cual estaba reposando en la mesa del comedor. Ranma daba puñetazos y patadas a un palo envuelto en almohadas, el palo no puedo resistir y salió volando por la gran fuerza que Ranma ponía en el.

Nabiki contaba su dinero y Kasumi… (**N/A: para que decirlo….) **en la cocina preparando algún tipo de cosa. Y los dos patriarcas jugaban a su habitual juego. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, lo que no era de esperar, hasta que aparecieron las dos prometidas y una que se cree que es, Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi.

Detrás de ellas venían los "prometidos-amigos-enemigos" Ryoga, Mousse y Kuno. Las chicas venían a buscar a Ranma y a acosarle, los chicos venían a buscar a Akane, menos uno de ellos, Mousse, que venia también a por Ranma.

Akane que estaba indignada con lo que veía se puso de pie y…:

-YA ESTA BIENNN! Porque no nos dejáis en paz? Acaso os gustaría que fuéramos a vuestras casas a acosaros durante todo el día?

-Ya se! Tengo una idea! –dijo Ukyo- los chicos competirán en una pelea quien gane se quedara con una de nosotras: Shampoo,Akane, Kodachi o yo

-Vale! –gritaron Kuno y Ryoga al mismo tiempo convencidos de que iban a ganar

Al final Akane Ranma tuvieron que acabar aceptando.

_Al DiA sIgUiEnTe_

Las chicas estaban sentadas en un banco mientras los chicos seguían en su posición de ataque.

"_A ver…a Mousse es fácil eliminarlo, a Ryoga solo tengo que conseguir que se pierda, Kuno también es fácil pero por si acaso llevo dos botella y una de agua caliente y otra de agua fría…" –_pensaba Ranma manteniendo su posición de ataque.

PUMMM!-se pudo oír era la señal de que empezaba el combate-.

Ranma salió corriendo el primero sacó su botella de agua fría y rocío la mitad en Mousse que se convirtió en un pato, a continuación Ranma ató al pato-mousse a una farola.

-jejeje… uno menos

Ranma volvió a coger su botella y se la tiro a si mismo convirtiéndose en una hermosa chica pelirroja

-Kunooo querido…. –decía la pelirroja-.

Kuno al verla se volvió loco y la persiguió por todo Nerima, ya que esta empezó a saltar por los tejados.

-eeeee…! No huyáis cobardes- decía Ryoga mientras les seguía.

_-je! Mi plan funciona ahora giro por aquí y…_

-Perdone señor, me llamo Ryoga, me podría decir donde estamos?

-jaja chico están en la China

-queeee?

**(N/A: Ranma al cambiar de dirección tan rápido Ryoga se havia perdido ahora solo que Kuno por eliminar)**

Otra vez de vuelta en el parque, Ranma tiro el agua caliente en el, volviéndose otra vez hombre, con su fuerza mando a volar a Kuno con una sola patada.

-Se acabo! –dijo mientras respiraba con fuerza

-bien! Ahora airen elegir a Shampoo como prometida

-Que dices! Ran-chan me elijira a mi!

-jojojojo, Ranma no elijas a esas plebellas por favor! Jojojo

Akane no dijo nada giro la cabeza disponiéndose a ir, sabia que a ella no la elijiria, ella es una marimacho, pechos planos, fea, torpe…

-Bueno….aqui va mi descripción de mi UNICA repito UNICA prometida que voy a elegir ahora:

A ver… ella es muy linda, proporcionada, y fuerte, cocina mucho para mi, todos o casi todos los días, sueño con ella, con que algún dia podre rozar sus labios, su piel es suave, y para mi ella es como una muñeca de porcelana muy delicada, a la que siempre intento proteger, su pelo es brillante, y tienes unos ojos preciosos….

Ante esto Akane empezó a medio llorar- Ukyo tiene los ojos verdes, Shampoo lilas-azules, Kodachi azules… y yo… yo marrones un color normal. Se levanto y empezó a andar alejándose.

No estaba lo suficiente mente lejos porque oyó a las "prometidas" avalanzandose sobre RAnma diciendo: yo también te quiero tampoco no estaba lo sufieciente mente lejos para no oir el susurro de Ranma diciendo: yo no os e descrito a vosotras,yo e elejido a ella…

Akane se giro para ver al hombre que quería yéndose con otra (pensando que ella no era la de la frase de: _yo e elejido a ella…_

Al girarse pudo ver como Ranma caminaba hacia ella con uno de sus brazos levantado. Se paro delante de ella pudiendo observar como AKane lloraba.

-No llores mi muñeca de porcelana… -dijo secándole las lagrimas con su pulgar-.

"_Se referia a mi….a mi…..a la pequeña y menos hermosa de las Tendo! El hombre al que amo se me a declarado!"_

_-Ranma…de verdad todo eso que as dicho se refería a mi…?_

_-Pues claro que si….te amo…y tu?_

_Diciendo esto se pego más a AKane y rozo sus labios en un beso muy tierno pero que expresaba 2 años de insultos, momentos románticos-._

_Solo se separaron para respirar._

_-tonto…se supone que tendrías que esperar a que te contestara no?_

_-bueno… y que me dices – dijo Ranma agachando la cabeza con un sonrojo que le declaraba la guerra a su camisa._

_Akane le cogio a Ranma del cuello y se volvió a acercar para besarle en un rápido beso_

_-que si_

_Diciendo eso la pareja volvió cogidos de la manos al Dojo Tendo dejando a todo el mundo muertos de envidia, menos a Ryoga que seguía perdido._

**Ya estaaaa! Que les parece? Por favor reviews **

**Un beso!**


End file.
